No siempre llovera
by Misato-01
Summary: es un E T de una forma diferente


No siempre lloverá....  
  
-Tomoyo todo estará bien ya lo veras...- le daba ánimos a su esposa la cual ya estaba en pleno trabajo de parto...estaban en el hospital y aun no había dilatado lo suficiente para poder alumbrar  
  
-Me siento muy mal Eriol..no creo resistirlo..esto es terrible...- una contracción nuevamente...el tomaba su mano y trataba de darle la mayor tranquilidad posible  
  
-Ya veras que saldrás de aquí...- Eriol estaba algo preocupado...no era normal que Tomoyo estuviera así..era extraño...entonces le dijeron que debía salir..las cosas se habían complicado y debían practicarle una cesárea  
  
-Eriol..prométeme que la cuidaras ...-Tomoyo le dijo esta antes de que el saliera del cuarto ...ella presentía algo..  
  
-No digas eso...seremos felices ya lo veras...- le dijo el ..no quería ser pesimista...todo debía estar bien  
  
-Promételo..- no tenia mucho tiempo .tenia que hacer que el le diera esa seguridad  
  
-Esta bien...- al fin Eriol acepto...tenia que salir...no quería darle mayor preocupación...no quería pensar en que algo malo pasaría..lo único que quería era esperar para pode ver de nuevo a su querida Tomoyo  
  
"You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way"  
  
-mi esposa...como esta doctor..- al fin alguien salió de aquella sala..ya se empezaba a desesperar...habían pasado muchas horas y nadie le daba informe de nada...  
  
-Lo siento...lamento decirle que su esposa falleció...-el doctor le dio la fatal noticia  
  
-Como..pero...- Eriol estaba en shock..no lo podía creer ..Tomoyo ..su Tomoyo estaba muerta...no podía ser cierto  
  
-No la pudimos salvar a ella..pero la niña se encuentra a salvo...- el doctor trato de darle al menos algo de que alegrarse  
  
-Niña....- susurro Eriol...no sabia que pensar..no sabia que decir..lo único que pensaba es que ya no vería jamás a Tomoyo  
  
-Si... su hija... se encuentra en los cuneros si desea verla...  
  
-Le dije que hiciera lo posible por salvarla a ella..no al bebe...- Eriol estaba empezando a reaccionar muy mal...  
  
- hicimos lo posible por salvarlas a las dos..pero una no sobrevivió..el doctor empezó a explicar  
  
-no no es posible....no puede ser que sean unos incompetentes... no..Tomoyo...-...empezó a decir...a gritar y por ultimo callo de rodillas al suelo...lagrima caían de sus ojos y terminaban en el suelo...  
  
-Eriol...contrólate..por favor...- Nakuru había visto toda la escena..ya había escuchado la triste noticia y no pudo evitar llorar también...Tomoyo había sido una gran persona pero nada se podía hacer...trato de tranquilizar a Eriol...se acerco y se arrodillo junto a el  
  
-por que ..Tomoyo..- aun Eriol lloraba desconsoladamente...abrazo a Nakuru  
  
-por que no vamos a conocer a tu hija.- le dijo Nakuru..tal vez si la veía estaría mas tranquilo..pero para su sorpresa no fue así  
  
-no...Tomoyo no merecía morir por ella...ella tiene la culpa....-aquella respuesta paralizo el corazón de Nakuru..como era posible de que Eriol pudiera ser tan cruel...  
  
-pero Eriol ..es tu hija...- intento hacerle cambiar de parecer  
  
-no..no lo es...ella debería haber muerto también...- Eriol no razonaba...pero le herida en su corazón era mas fuerte que cualquier cariño que pudiera sentir por su hija..entonces el se separo de ella y se seco las lagrimas  
  
-Eriol...- Nakuru estaba mas que asombrada..definitivamente esto había marcado para siempre a su amo..jamás seria el mismo  
  
-me encargare de todo...- el se levanto y se fue..su mirada estaba vacía..triste..algo en el murió en ese momento...nadie lo culpaba pero tenia que darse cuenta de lo que hacia  
  
"With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to meet  
  
You went to a better place but He stole you away from me"  
  
-por que la alejaste de mi lado...por que ella..- Eriol aun se lamentaba..ya habían pasado un par de semanas..aun no había visto a su hija..simplemente no quería...le hacia recordar lo que había pasado...le dolía mucho...era mejor pensar que no existía  
  
-Eriol...es hora de cenar..- Nakuru entro a su habitación de la que no salía mas que a trabajar y comer...solo allí en la oscuridad de su cuarto  
  
-si ya voy...-  
  
-hoy tampoco iras a verla...- le pregunto Nakuru...pero ella ya sabia la respuesta ..aunque aun guardaba la esperanza de que cambiara de actitud y al fin la reconociera  
  
-no se a que te refieres....- le dijo saliendo de la habitación..era seguido por ella...quería lograr que Eriol olvidara su rencor  
  
-a tu hija..así que ya deja esa actitud..Tomoyo no hubiera querido que estuvieras así...- grave error...nunca debió mencionarle ..pero debía hacer algo  
  
-tu no sabes lo que ella hubiera querido o no...- Eriol le grito y entonces se escucho u llanto..era de un bebe...en una habitación próxima a la de él...Tomoyo la había escogido  
  
-que es eso..- pregunto aun molesto...el ruido le enfadaba..todo lo hacia  
  
-es tu hija...- Nakuru intento de nuevo  
  
-cállala..no quiero oír nada...- le dijo y volvió a retomar su camina hacia el piso inferior  
  
-no eres el Eriol que yo conozco...- le dijo antes de que Eriol bajara las escaleras  
  
-sin ella jamás lo seré..- susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos ...pero inexpresivos..solo eran dos gotas que recorrían cada lado de su rostro  
  
"And now she lives in heaven But I know they let her out To take care of me"  
  
-Tomoyo..por que me dejaste...- Eriol hablaba entre sueños...daba muchas vueltas en su cama  
  
-Cuídala...- escucho ese pequeño susurro...abrió los ojos de repente..había sido a un sueño o en verdad lo habría escuchado  
  
-Tomoyo...-volvió a suspirar entonces se dispuso de nuevo dormir... aunque le seria difícil...pero lo intentaría..escucho un ruido - ese llanto de nuevo ..acaso Nakuru no puede callarla- se quejo y salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Nakuru para decirle que fuera a verla aunque con ese ruido no habría sido difícil darse cuenta...no había nadie en su cuarto...donde se habría metido a esas horas de la noche..entonces paso por aquella habitación..tenia un pequeño ángel en la puerta sosteniendo un pergamino que decía "Tomoyo" tuvo curiosidad..nunca la había visto..entro al cuarto bellamente decorado...en toda la habitación se podía notar que Tomoyo estaba presente ..ese era su estilo..ella lo había decorado con mucha ilusión y dedicación para su hija...entonces se acerco a la cuna y vio al pequeño ser allí llorando...se asomo y entonces vio sus pequeños ojos cubierto por lagrimas...eran azules...tan hermosos como los de su madre...entonces fue acercando su mano para acariciar su pequeña mejilla ...pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido  
  
-Que haces aquí...no que no querías verla...o cambiaste de opinión..- le dijo Nakuru..lo había sorprendido en el cuarto de la niña...ahora no podía negarse  
  
-No hables tontería..solo vine por que no te encontré en tu cuarto para que la callaras...así que vine a ver si ya estabas aquí o al menos callarla yo  
  
-Creo que lo lograste...- le dijo Nakuru sorprendida..ya no escuchaba llanto  
  
-Ehmmm..- Eriol estaba confundido  
  
-Si..pues apenas te asomaste ..ya no lloro mas.- era cierto ...desde que el había visto sus ojitos ella había dejado de llorar..pero el no lo noto hasta que Nakuru se lo hizo ver  
  
-Has lo que tengas que hacer..yo debo dormir tengo mucho trabajo mañana..- y salió de la habitación..tratando de ocultar su debilidad..  
  
"There's a strange kind of light Caressing me tonight Pray silence my fear she is near Bringing heaven down here"  
  
volvió a su cama..estaba molesto..como Nakuru hubiera podido pensar que el se preocuparía por esa niña..eso era inconcebible..esa niña...la única culpable de que Tomoyo...Tomoyo..su Tomoyo...recordó la mirada de esos diminutos ojos azules...eso ojos...eso le había revivido algo en su corazón...pero quería negarlo...pero sintió a Tomoyo allí..que ella lo miraba...ella le sonrió...lo noto cuando la miro antes de irse..le había sonreído..se parecía tanto a Tomoyo...no.. no podía dejar que esa niña ocupara el lugar de Tomoyo..no ..jamás lo permitiría...Tomoyo había sido única..y siempre seria así...entonces cerro los ojos...pero a su mente volvía la mirada tierna de la pequeña ...  
  
"I miss your love I miss your touch  
  
But I'm feeling you every day"  
  
Los años pasaron... era el aniversario numero siete de su fallecimiento.. al igual que el cumpleaños numero siete de la pequeña Tomoyo..  
  
-Tomoyo te extraño tanto...aun recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos...recuerdo tus besos..tus sonrisas...tus palabra..Tomoyo..- se arrodillo frente a al tumba y empezó a llorar amargamente..escucho pasos y se levanto inmediatamente secándose la lagrimas de golpe..nadie debía verlo llorar..tenia que ser fuerte..tenia que ser frió  
  
a lo lejos se le veían dos figuras...eran Nakuru y Tomoyo..ella había crecido bastante durante esos años...era una niña muy inteligente y muy dulce..pero triste...a su corta edad no entendía el porque de la actitud de su padre hacia ella...que es lo que había hecho para no quererla  
  
-Nakuru mira allá esta mi padre...mejor no nos acercamos..no quiero que se moleste conmigo..- le dijo algo temerosa..iba tomada de la mano de Nakuru quien la había criado como si fuera su madre y la quería bastante pero Nakuru siempre mantenía el recuerdo de su verdadera madre  
  
-no lo hará ...ese tonto no volverá a gritarte..no te preocupes..- le dijo Nakuru con algo de gracia..lo que hizo que la pequeña esbozara una pequeña sonrisa en su tierno rostro  
  
-pero...yo no quiero que el se moleste...- le dijo aun con algo de temor -porque el no me quiere..-entonces se atrevió a preguntar...siempre quiso hacerlo...a pesar de su corta edad entendía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor y también sentía lo que había a su alrededor...sentía todo el amor de Nakuru..y también toda la frialdad de su padre..Eriol...  
  
-si te quiere..es solo que..- no sabia que responder...no quería lastimarla era muy pequeña aun..algún día lo sabría pero aun no...así que mejor cambiaba de tema...-no lo se Tomoyo...vamos acaso no quieres rezar un poco por mama...- seguía tomada de su mano y ya estaban bastante cerca de la tumba  
  
-si...como era ella Nakuru  
  
-ella..era tan bonita como tu...era dulce..amable...ella te amaba..recuerdo que ella te cantaba todas la noches antes de que nacieras..su voz era muy dulce..le daba tanta paz a la casa...también recuerdo cuanta dedicación le puso en el decorado del cuarto...en escoger tus muebles...en compra todo...en fin..ya lo sabes..siempre preguntas...-  
  
-lo se pero me gusta que siempre me lo cuentes..- le dijo algo ya mas animada..tenia una linda sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-que vamos ha hacer contigo ..bueno ya veras que nada sucederá...- ya estaban en la tumba  
  
-veo que aun estas aquí..pensé que ya te habrías ido..- el estaba de espaldas y miraba de reojo a ambas  
  
-si ya lo iba hacer...- entonces volteo y miro a la pequeña Tomoyo...se sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía a ella..siempre se sorprendía...era como tenerla cerca..pero no era ella..nunca lo seria...  
  
-pa..padre...por que no nos acompañas...- le dijo algo temerosa ella...le tenia mucho miedo ..es que siempre estaba mirándola mal...siempre le regañaba por nada...  
  
-Nakuru..no iré a cenar..ya me voy...- le dio nuevamente una mirada fría..tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos..su dolor.....ignoro totalmente a su hija ..entonces se fue ..a Tomoyo se le escapo una lagrima...siempre se sentía mal de que el no le tomara la mayor atención..era su cumpleaños y el no estaría nuevamente con ella  
  
-no le hagas caso...tu mama se pondrá triste si te pones a llorar..y no quieres eso verdad...- le dijo Nakuru agachándose frente a ella y cogiendola de los hombros  
  
-no....- fue su corta respuesta mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con su mano y mostraba nuevamente su sonrisa tan linda que tenia  
  
-por que no colocas las flores que trajiste en el florero..- le dijo Nakuru..quería que se olvidara de los malos momentos  
  
-si claro..-. sonrió al fin..esa hermosa sonrisa...entonces Eriol la vio a lo lejos..pro que se había quedado allí..no lo entendía..por que querría ver a esa niña...era incomprensible..pero estaba allí observándola..pero no tenia la mirada fría de siempre..no totalmente ..esta mostraba algo de calidez ..algo de cariño...cuando la vio sonreír su corazón dio un vuelco...era realmente parecida a ella...el también sonrió...entonces ahora si decidió irse..empezó a llover...  
  
"And I can almost hear you say 'You've come a long way baby'"  
  
-quien anda allí...hable...- el estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro cuando escucho un ruido extraño..venia de la puerta se acerco y la vio allí parada llorando abrazada de un osito...su corazón se encogió..por que su pequeña estaría llorando..entonces algo de ternura se asomo por su mirada..- que te sucede..no deberías estar durmiendo..- le dijo tratando de ser lo mas duro posible..pero no podía  
  
-es que tengo miedo de los truenos..- la niña le dijo..no había dejado de llorar...había ido donde Nakuru pero ella no estaba así que se aventuro a ir donde su padre..a pesar de sus tratos..Nakuru le había enseñado llamarlo así...aunque ella lo quería un poquito  
  
-y Nakuru..- le pregunto tratando de mostrar fastidio en sus palabras  
  
-no esta...- le dijo aun entre sollozos  
  
-regresa a tu cuarto ...los truenos pasan...- le dijo cuando ya iba a cerrar su puerta y dejarla allí  
  
-puedo dormir contigo...- soltó de golpe...tenia que hacerlo ante de quedarse sola nuevamente  
  
-que...-el grito sorprendido..ella quería la compañía de el a pesar de cómo la trataba  
  
-lo siento...no te preocupes..mejor me..... - se arrepintió después del grito que pego el...mejor era hacer lo que el le había dicho..irse a su cama  
  
-esta bien pasa...-le dijo el al fin..no había podido negarse..se veía tan frágil...como ella..no pudo evitar recordarla al verla asi...era curioso Tomoyo también le temía a los truenos...como a su hija...a cada momento se sorprendía al descubrir cuan semejante era la una a la otra..entonces ella se echo en un lado de la cama y el se acostó en otra..ella cerro sus ojos e intento dormir al igual que el..pero el tardo un poco en cerrarlos y empezó a contemplarla...era algo que le llamaba a verla si dormida tan indefensa...entonces sonó otro trueno y ella salto y se encogió abrazando al pequeño oso que tenia en sus manos...ella ahora se encontraba algo cerca de el y podía sentir su calor...el al vio toda temerosa..temblando del miedo y no pudo evitar tener un sentimiento de protección hacia ella...el amor de padre se hizo presente... así que la abrazo tratando de darle seguridad...ella no lo podía... creer su padre la abrazo..su padre la estaba abrazando..ella se sentía tan bien allí..era tan cálido..entonces no pudo evitar que el sueño le ganara y quedara dormida..Eriol se dio cuenta y entonces le dio un suave beso en su delicado rostro y el también durmió...  
  
a la mañana siguiente ella despertó...estaba en su cama..como pero si había dormido en el cuarto de su padre..o había sido un sueño...ella estaba segura de lo que sucedió la noche anterior ..pero que hacia en su cuarto..se levanto y fue hacia el cuarto de el...no estaba se había ido ..como siempre  
  
"And now you live in heaven But I know they let you out To take care of me"  
  
-no me acompañaras a recogerla a la estación...- le dijo Nakuru..el estaba leyendo el diario en la mesa mientras desayunaba  
  
-por que habría que hacerlo....- le dijo sin mayor interés..aun seguía en actitud de leer el diario..pero en realidad ocultaba su rostro triste...ella volvería...lo malos recuerdos también...pero esta vez no entendía por que no había huido como en otras ocasiones  
  
-por que es tu hija...-le dijo algo molesta..por fin se dio por vencida...- por que me molesto en repetirlo..nunca me haces caso..ya vuelvo..iré por Tomoyo...- salió de la casa...el la había enviado a un internado después de aquella noche de lluvia..se había sentido confundido...no quería tenerla cerca...no quería verla de nuevo y sentirse débil frente a ella...si la hubiera visto de nuevo..tal vez la hubiera abrazado y no hubiera dejado que se fuera..no sabia por que...aun recordaba lo que se dijo para que ningún sentimiento hacia ella naciera...ella era la culpable de lo que le sucedió a su querida Tomoyo..pero no lo pudo evitar y cuando vio aquellos ojos por primera vez..en su corazón empezó a crecer algo que ni el mismo se lo pudo explicar y menos evitarlo...ya estaba allí ..aun lo tenia y había crecido ..pero aun no sabia lo que era..no quería darse cuenta ..no quería mostrase frágil ante ella...  
  
*********  
  
-Nakuru.....- una niña de 10 años corría hacia ella  
  
-Tomoyo.. que bonita te has puesto...- le dijo Nakuru mientras la abrazaba fuertemente..era todo un año que no la había visto  
  
-y mi padre...no quiso venir de nuevo...- dijo ella bajando su vista tristemente...  
  
-si..lo siento no pude convencerlo..- le dijo algo apenada la guardiana  
  
-supongo que se ira de viaje como cada vez que vengo...- nuevamente la tristeza en su bello rostro  
  
-no ..esta vez no..esta en casa aun...- le dijo Nakuru dándole algo de animo  
  
-en serio..vamos quiero verlo antes de que quiera irse... le dijo algo emocionada...no lo había visto en 3 años desde que la envió ha ese internado ...en vacaciones cada vez que ella volvía el se iba, nunca lo podía ver ni hablar con el ..siempre quiso hacerlo...quería preguntarle muchas cosas...al fin llego a casa...su hogar..aunque nunca fue como ella quería... entro y fue a la biblioteca..allí siempre sabia que lo encontraría  
  
-hola padre..- le dijo muy contenta de verlo..quiso acercarse pero se detuvo  
  
-que quieres... - le pregunto algo molesto...quería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos....y es que extrañamente para el estaba feliz de vela...quizás por eso esa ve no salió de viaje como en lo años anteriores..  
  
-...- no pudo decir nada...siempre pensaba todo lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente nuevamente..pero en ese momento no se le vino nada a la mente..esa mirada fría la detuvo en seco...  
  
-no ves que estoy ocupado..así que si no tienes nada que decir...vete...-le dijo al fin..aunque no era lo que sentía en verdad..el quería convencerse de que si..no podía flaquear a esas alturas de su vida  
  
"There's a strange kind of light  
  
In my bedroom tonight Pray silence my fear she is near Bring your heaven down here"  
  
-había estado varia semanas allí..y lo veía de vez en cuando...estaba en un salón muy bonito que había en casa...siempre le gusto ese sitio donde había un gran piano..siempre le llamo la atención ese objeto...cuando era mas pequeña siempre escuchaba música proveniente de allí y salía de noche de su cuarto entonces se asomaba y veía a su padre tocar una melodía muy bonita cuando...y también lo veía llorar...se sentó empezó a pasar su mano por las teclas...luego empezó a tocar la misma melodía...la había aprendido en la escuela...a ella le gustaba mucho tocar el piano y cantar y lo hacia muy bien aprendía con mucha facilidad...empezó a cantar y lleno toda la casa con su dulce voz...  
  
-no sabia que tocabas muy bien el piano...- le dijo Nakuru que se asomo al escuchar la canción que Tomoyo tocaba y cantaba  
  
-solo un poco..- le dijo algo apenada  
  
-sabes...tu voz me hace recordar mucho a tu madre...ella cantaba de la misma manera...con el mismo sentimiento..anda vuelve a hacerlo...- le dijo Nakuru...  
  
***************  
  
-y eso...-susurro...- Tomoyo...-entonces se levanto de cama...había amanecido algo enfermo ...se fue dirigiendo hacia donde provenía la música...no podía ser posible a se estaría volviendo loco...esa era la voz de su adorada Tomoyo ...se asomo al salón entonces se dio una sorpresa...era su hija la que cantaba y tocaba de esa manera...quedo escuchando un momento en silencio...era como volver a tener a su esposa cerca...pero no era ella...esa canción le hacia recordar muchas cosas...entonces entro de repente a la sala ...  
  
-que es lo que haces...- le dijo Eriol en un regaño  
  
-yo..solo...- Tomoyo se había asustado...lo que menos quería era que se enojara  
  
-Eriol que te su sucede...no esta haciendo nada malo...- le trato de defender Nakuru..a veces Eriol se comportaba extraño y esta era una de esas veces...  
  
-no quiero volver a escuchar ese ruido...estoy enfermo y quiero descansar...el se dio media vuelta para irse..ella no dijo nada...simplemente tenia su vista agachada...entonces unas lagrimas salieron de su ojos...el siempre terminaba lastimándola...a pesar de todo ella lo quería muchísimo  
  
*****************  
  
Mas tarde Eriol estaba peor....tenia una fiebre muy alta y ambas mujeres estaban preocupadas por el  
  
-como sigue..- Tomoyo entro a la habitación  
  
-aun sigue delirando...pero no te preocupes..el estará bien por la mañana..- Nakuru le dio ánimos...  
  
-déjame quedarme...quiero estar con el...- la niña se acerco a la cama de el y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano  
  
-esta bien...- le dijo Nakuru..sabia que la niña quería mucho a Eriol..y a pesar de lo que había sucedido en la tarde ella estaba dispuesta a cuidarlo.amaneció y el abrió los ojos ..se sentía aun un poco mal...entonces observo mejor y vio a Tomoyo allí a su lado...había pasado la noche a su lado cuidándolo..esto le alegro mucho..pero por que ..no debía...entonces vio que ella empezaba abrir los ojos y el los cerro inmediatamente...no quería que lo descubriera observándola así que se hizo el dormido...  
  
Ella despertó y lo encontró aun dormido así que decidió irse antes de que la descubriera allí..tal vez el se enojaría con ella...soltó su mano y salió no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y fue a su habitación a descansar mejor..cuando ella se fue Eriol abrió nuevamente los ojos..había sentido el cálido tacto de esos dulces labios de su hija...se sentía tan bien y a la vez no entendía lo que le sucedía...era mejor así  
  
"You taught me kings and queens  
  
While stroking my hair  
  
In my darkest hour I know you are there Kneeling down beside me Whispering my prayer"  
  
Le quedaban pocos días en casa y aun quería hacer tantas pregunta pero debía atreverse..ahora se encontraba frente a la biblioteca...estaba indecisa de entrar o no entrar..tal vez se enojaría...pero debía hacerla antes de irse...espero mucho para preguntar...al fin se decidió y entro...  
  
-no deseo ser molestado así que retírate...- le dijo sin siquiera mirarla...  
  
-no lo haré...- su voz se quebraba un poco...tenia un poco de miedo...- necesito saber algunas cosas...-  
  
-saber..que...- le respondió Eriol secamente  
  
-siempre he querido preguntare...por que me ignoras?...- al fin dijo ...tenia la vista puesta en el suelo...no se atrevía a mirarlo  
  
-eh...- Eriol dejo lo que hacia y levanto su mirada sorprendida...y la vio de esa manera...entonces sus ojos reflejaron algo de ternura hacia ella  
  
-si ..por que huyes de mi..no lo entiendo...siempre me ignoras..te alejas no me prestas atención..o a veces te comportas diferente...me abrazas...me confunde..no se que es lo que sientes...es por mama...- le dijo todo muy rápidamente..pero no escucho respuesta inmediata...  
  
-si..es por ella...- al fin dijo después de un momento..se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana y empezó a mirar hacia fuera...-siempre pensé que ella debió vivir ...siempre pese que ambas debieron morir juntas  
  
-por que...- le dijo ella muy sorprendida de aquella respuesta  
  
-por que ella murió cuando naciste...ella murió por darte su vida y no lo soporte..yo la amaba mucho...aun la amo...y me siento mal al no habré podido cumplir la promesa que le hice...- dijo Eriol bajando su cabeza...empezaba a flaquear ante ella...  
  
-promesa...- susurro Tomoyo aun sorprendida y triste  
  
-cuidarte...-dijo Eriol muy suavemente...-me siento mal...sabes me siento confundido..y verte me lo hace estar... pero al mirarte la veo a ella...eres igual a ella..en todos los sentidos..siempre lo fuiste....por eso..no podía odiarte por que era como odiarla a ella..pero tampoco me sentía en libertad de amarte..por que ella murió por ti..es todo muy confuso...- le dijo Eriol ...su voz empezaba a quebrarse...al fin se mostraba como era...al fin se desahogaba de todo lo que tenia dentro por muchos años  
  
-no sabia que ...- sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas..eso era lo que el sentía..la culpaba de la muerte de su madre..ahora lo sabia...era peor de lo que imaginaba...siempre pensó que esa era su naturaleza..que era frió y distante por que esa era su forma de ser..pero no...solo con ella era así...pero y todos su gestos...no podía odiarla del todo..sino por que la protegió aquel día...por que la abrazo -sabes..nunca creí algo así..pero sabes aun recuerdo aquel día de lluvia donde estaba asustada y me dejaste dormir contigo..me abrazaste..me sentí tan querida..no me importo que nunca lo hubiera hecho..eso valía por todas la veces que no lo hiciste..fue mágico...  
  
-...- Eriol no sabia que decir..era cierto el lo había hecho..lo recordaba..pero no sabia por que...siempre le fue desconocido  
  
- sabes solo quiero decirte que te amo a pesar de todo por que se que con tus pocos gesto de cariño que tu al menos me quieres un poquito..- le dijo aun llorando..entonces salió de allí y salió de casa..necesitaba estar solo por un momento..necesitaba pensar  
  
Eriol no sabia que hacer...su hija le había dicho que lo amaba después de todo..pero a el que le valía...pero su corazón le decía lo contrario..había aun algo allí que no lo dejaba tranquilo..  
  
"Yes there's a strange kind of light Caressing me tonight Pray silence my fear She is near Bringing heaven down here"  
  
Pasaron varia horas..ella aun no llegaba...había empezado a llover muy fuerte  
  
-Eriol..Tomoyo aun no llega...estoy muy preocupada....- Nakuru entro repentinamente al cuarto...el estaba sentado leyendo un libro..pero no se podía concentrar...aun recordaba lo que había hablado con Tomoyo  
  
-no molestes Nakuru... -le dijo Eriol sin dejar de mirar el libro...quería aparentar que no le importaba..pero no era cierto si lo hacia y mucho  
  
-por favor Eriol ...al menos hazme caso esta vez.....- dijo Nakuru..era su ultima esperanza pero no lo logro y se dio por vencida...ya estaba cansada de hacerlo...-saldré a buscarla...- dijo y se fue...  
  
Entonces se levanto de su asiento...miro por la ventana..un trueno..era cierto a su niña nunca le gustaron..su niña que extraño sonaría eso en sus labios...tal vez esta muy asustada que no pueda venir...salió rápidamente tomo su abrigo..empezó a buscarla..no sabia donde...entonces utilizo su magia..en años no lo había echo..era cierto su hija no sabia que poseía magia..y tal vez ella la tenia..aunque Tomoyo no la poseía ..tal vez la haya heredado de el...al fin pudo percibir su presencia...la sentía asustada..aun los truenos la perturbaban..sonrió tiernamente..el fue a buscarla..tenia que protegerla como aquella vez..entonces la encontró..ella estaba para bajo un árbol al otro lado de la calle....entonces la llamo..- Tomoyo...-.era la primera vez que decía su nombre  
  
-padre..- susurro extrañada...estaba toda mojada...tenia frió y se había parado allí por que escucho un trueno y se paralizo totalmente...alzo su vista y lo vio allí entonces de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia...era el..la había ido a buscar...ella camino lentamente y empezó a cruzar la calle...estaba tan concentrada..tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta que un auto venia a toda velocidad...  
  
-Tomoyo cuidado...- corrió no llegaría..no quería perderla..no de nuevo...ella era el único recuerdo de su adorada Tomoyo..al fin lo había aceptado...tenia que hacer algo pronto....entonces con magia le empujo ..el auto paso..el corrió a su encuentro  
  
-Hija estas bien...- el estaba arrodillado junto a ella..ella se levanto y lo abrazo..  
  
-Papa ..- el correspondió el abrazo... ella estaba muy asustada... lloraba incontrolablemente... y lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte  
  
-...lo siento.... - le dijo muy suavemente y muy arrepentido...-Esta bien..ya paso ...vamos casa...- el cargo a su pequeña..quien aun lloraba entres sus brazos...ella lo abrazo por el cuello..se sentía tan bien así..en los brazo de su papá...como aquella vez...ahora sentía que el la amaba..se lo había demostrado..entonces llegaron a casa..Nakuru estaba allí ..esperando..no había encontrado a Eriol..entonces se sorprendió mucho al verlo pasar por la puerta con Tomoyo dormida en sus brazos  
  
-Que le sucedió..- le dijo Nakuru aproximándose a ella  
  
-Solo duerme...-le dijo el mientras se dirigía su habitación ..el fin llego y la recostó..estaba toda mojada  
  
-Nakuru sécala bien..no dejes que enferme...- le dijo mientas el acariciaba el largo cabello de su hija ..tan largo y sedoso ...igual al de su madre  
  
-Si claro..-Nakuru sonrió..algo había cambiado en Eriol..ahora s se interesaba por su hija  
  
*********  
  
-como esta..- pregunto el aun muy preocupado  
  
-aun duerme...-le tranquilizo Nakuru quien llevaba la ropa mojada de ella  
  
-yo me quedare con ella..tu descansa..-le dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de Tomoyo  
  
-esta bien Eriol...-  
  
-el se acerco a la cama de ella...se recostó a su lado...entonces le dio un beso en su frente y otro en su mejilla...lo que no hacia cuando ella era un bebe... la abrazo..cuantas cosas se perdió por su odio sin sentido ..por su insensatez..pero tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido ..el lo haría..ahora si cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a su Tomoyo  
  
"The next time that we meet  
  
I will bow at her feet  
  
And say wasn't life sweet Then we'll prepare To take heaven down there"  
  
-Tomoyo...- suspiro mientras veía la lapida..nuevamente allí...era el aniversario de su muerte y el cumpleaños de su hija... habían sido 11 años de aquello..ahora no le pesaba tanto..ya no culpaba a nadie..se sentía tranquilo...era feliz..sintió una mano en su hombro..el puso su mano sobre ella  
  
-Papa..ya debemos irnos...no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto..- ellos tenían que tomar el vuelo a Inglaterra...habían decidido pasar parte de sus vacaciones allá..en el país natal e su padre..quería conocerlo...ahora que había vuelto..ahora que ella tenia un padre  
  
-Esta bien...vamos  
  
-Adiós mama...no te preocupes..que regresaremos pronto..- dijo Tomoyo a su madre  
  
Entonces fueron a través del largo camino hacia la salida...tenían una vida por delante que disfrutar...ahora eran una familia de verdad...y seria felices..pro mucho tiempo..  
  
notas de la autora  
  
de repente se me dio por escribir esto... es un E + T de una manera diferente espero que les guste...la canción es Nan's song de Robbie Williams ..me gusto mucho así que decidí incluirla aquí...espero recibir sus comentarios..hasta pronto  
  
PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos  
  
E-mail : Misato_01@hotmail.com 


End file.
